July 30, 2019 Smackdown results
The July 30, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on July 30, 2019 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Summary Kevin Owens kicked off SmackDown LIVE with one motive in mind: Continue to rail against Shane McMahon ahead of their high-stakes SummerSlam matchup. Unsurprisingly, Drew McIntyre took issue with that. McIntyre rejected KO’s hot takes on Shane-O-Mac, letting KO know that, per a decree from Shane, they had a match tonight, before promptly decking Owens right in the face with the microphone. Drew followed up by chucking KO over the announce table before dropping another piece of news: That match, yeah, it was next. Fresh off their hostile encounter just moments prior, Kevin Owens and Drew McIntyre squared off, as Drew clearly looked to wear KO down before his SummerSlam clash with Shane McMahon. Drew attempted to build off his earlier attack on Owens and pound the fearless rebel into submission, but Owens struck back with relentless mettle, coming at McIntyre with everything, including a ring-rattling Pop-up Powerbomb. Drew bulldozed his way through it all and appeared to be closing in on victory. In the clutch, Drew seemingly looked to slam KO through the announcer’s table, but Owens recovered and dropped McIntyre with a Stunner on the hardwood and followed up with a subsequent Stunner in the ring for the win. Despite their upcoming SmackDown Women’s Championship Match against one another at SummerSlam, Bayley & Ember Moon teamed up on the blue brand to take on Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross. Bliss & Cross attempted to use their familiarity with one another to their advantage, preying on The Hugger and The Shenom’s inexperience as a unit, but Bayley and Ember were unphased from the jump. After being steadily beaten down by Bliss & Cross, Bayley finally made a clutch tag to Moon. Ember looked to have the match won when she leveled Cross with the Eclipse, but The Goddess was the legal competitor, and she blindsided Ember and finished her off with Twisted Bliss for the 1-2-3. The hits would literally just keep coming for Moon after the match when Bayley seemingly just wanted to check on her. With SummerSlam and perhaps some retribution in mind, however, Bayley returned the favor from last week by dropping Ember with a Bayley-to-Belly. An all Hall of Famers edition of “The King’s Court” went down, as Jerry “The King” Lawler welcomed Trish Stratus to his hometown of Memphis, Tenn. Stratus seemed thrilled to be back in front of the WWE Universe while also admitting that she was always itching to get back in the ring, but she also had to think about her responsibilities as a mother. The good vibes were quickly ruined when Charlotte Flair interrupted, paying little mind to Trish’s accomplishments and her maternal status, suggesting that Trish was using her motherhood as an excuse before shockingly challenging Trish to a matchup at SummerSlam. Stratus’ initial reply was silence, which drew the ire of The Queen, prompting Flair to tell the WWE Hall of Famer to get out of “her” ring and go back to changing diapers. The seven-time Women’s Champion reminded Flair that there would be no trail for Charlotte to blaze these days if it wasn’t for the foundation Trish and her peers laid during the Attitude Era. And then, it happened: Trish accepted the SummerSlam challenge, setting up a bout of two of the most decorated female Superstars of all time at The Biggest Event of the Summer. Following a whirlwind seven days that saw him Superkick Shawn Michaels last week on SmackDown and battle with Seth Rollins on Raw last night, Dolph Ziggler reset as he took on Finn Bálor. The two Superstars dazzled the WWE Universe with a frenetically paced match, with Balor looking to get himself back on track and get retribution for HBK, while Ziggler clearly just wanted to hog all the attention. It appeared The Extraordinary Man was rolling, but then the lights went out, and The Fiend briefly appeared in the entranceway, causing Finn to be distracted for just long enough to give Ziggler the opening to drop him with a Superkick for the win. Despite a tough defeat to Shinsuke Nakamura during an impromptu Intercontinental Championship Match this past Saturday night on WWE Network special SMACKVILLE, Ali attempted to right the weekend’s wrong by ponying back up against The King of Strong Style tonight. Ali shot out of the gates, bringing his explosive attack right to WWE’s Rockstar. Nakamura fired back with a series of blistering strikes to regain control, but Ali evaded the Kinshasa three times before catching the Intercontinental Champion off-guard with a rollup for the 1-2-3 in the non-title match. With The New Day and The O.C. overflowing in titles, WWE Champion Kofi Kingston and United States Champion AJ Styles clashed in the main event on SmackDown LIVE. This Champion vs. Champion Match had the WWE Universe on its feet from the jump, and the seesaw affair briefly came to a standstill when The O.C. and New Day got too close for comfort and began barking at each other at ringside, leading to an absolute melee. Kofi capped off the chaos by countering the Phenomenal Forearm with an awe-inspiring Trouble in Paradise for the win. After the match, Roman Reigns was intending to make a SummerSlam challenge from the backstage area, but The Big Dog just barely evaded sheer catastrophe when tons of steel beams came plummeting toward him. Thankfully, Roman got back to his feet and seemed unharmed, but was someone responsible for this mysterious occurrence? Results ; ; *Kevin Owens defeated Drew McIntyre (13:14) *Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross defeated Bayley & Ember Moon (7:42) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Finn Bálor (3:54) *Ali defeated Shinsuke Nakamura (4:42) *Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated A.J. Styles (w/ Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson) (12:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kevin Owens vs. Drew McIntyre 7-30-19 SD 1.jpg 7-30-19 SD 2.jpg 7-30-19 SD 3.jpg 7-30-19 SD 4.jpg 7-30-19 SD 5.jpg 7-30-19 SD 6.jpg Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross vs. Bayley & Ember Moon 7-30-19 SD 7.jpg 7-30-19 SD 8.jpg 7-30-19 SD 9.jpg 7-30-19 SD 10.jpg 7-30-19 SD 11.jpg 7-30-19 SD 12.jpg Charlotte crashes the King's Court 7-30-19 SD 13.jpg 7-30-19 SD 14.jpg 7-30-19 SD 15.jpg 7-30-19 SD 16.jpg 7-30-19 SD 17.jpg 7-30-19 SD 18.jpg Dolph Ziggler vs. Finn Balor 7-30-19 SD 19.jpg 7-30-19 SD 20.jpg 7-30-19 SD 21.jpg 7-30-19 SD 22.jpg 7-30-19 SD 23.jpg 7-30-19 SD 24.jpg Ali vs. Shinsuke Nakamura 7-30-19 SD 25.jpg 7-30-19 SD 26.jpg 7-30-19 SD 27.jpg 7-30-19 SD 28.jpg 7-30-19 SD 29.jpg 7-30-19 SD 30.jpg Kofi Kingston vs. Roman Reigns 7-30-19 SD 31.jpg 7-30-19 SD 32.jpg 7-30-19 SD 33.jpg 7-30-19 SD 34.jpg 7-30-19 SD 35.jpg 7-30-19 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1041 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1041 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1041 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results